Watching
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: From a prompt: Emily secretly watches Hanna change every day in the locker room. One day Hanna catches her looking and starts to tease her - sexually. Hannily.


"Remind me again why this is a compulsory part of our education." Aria winced as she struggled to remove her shirt without causing herself further pain. After a moment of tugging she gave up and allowed her arms to fall back to her sides. "I feel like my arm is going to fall off."

"You did take a pretty hard dive." Emily said, concerned despite her distraction. Truthfully even without the dive she could understand why Aria would be sore. Emily was used to hard exercise so she wasn't feeling the burn quite as much as Aria but her muscles were definitely not as loose as they usually were. "You should use heat cream on your shoulder, I have some at home that you can have. I'll bring it over for you later."

"Thanks Em." Aria whimpered pitifully and leaned her forehead against her locker.

Emily nodded silently, her gaze automatically moving past Aria to Hanna who was just removing her shirt, albeit with plenty of wincing as she did so. Emily's gaze followed the hem of Hanna's shirt as she pulled it slowly upwards, revealing her smooth stomach. Hanna stretched her arms to fully remove the shirt and Emily watched, her mouth agape as Hanna's muscles rippled under her skin due to the movement. Her fingers twitched at her side and her mind involuntarily wandered to what it would be like to feel the soft sensation of velvety skin beneath her fingertips contrasting with the firm muscles below as Hanna arched into her touch.

"Emily!"

Emily was yanked firmly back into reality by a light touch to her arm. She quickly refocused on Aria just as Hanna looked over, apparently startled by Aria saying Emily's name so loudly. "Uh…sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you're okay." Aria said, clearly worried by Emily's distraction. She moved her hand to rest on Emily's cheek. "You're flushed."

Emily flinched slightly at the cold sensation of Aria's fingers pressed against her cheek. She realized she must have been blushing, generally Aria's hands were always warm. "I'm fine, it's just…it's really hot in here."

"Are you okay Em?" Hanna called, taking a small step closer. She hadn't put on her shirt, Emily noted, her eyes widening slightly as they settled on Hanna.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really hot."

"You think so?" Spencer's voice sounded from directly behind Emily who startled violently at the sudden arrival. Thankfully they were the only four left in the locker room so nobody was around to see her almost fall over in surprise. Spencer chuckled and steadied Emily with a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"Would everybody stop asking me if I'm okay? I'm fine! Do I not look fine?!" Emily exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Okaaay." Spence drawled, surprised by Emily's outburst. "Are you guys ready to go?" she glanced between Aria, Hanna and Emily and scowled when she noticed they were either half-changed, in a state of undress or they hadn't bothered to start getting changed at all. "What have you been doing? I've already gotten changed _and_ talked to my hockey coach, who by the way was not easy to find."

"I'm ready." Aria answered, taking her bag from the locker.

Spencer looked Aria up and down. "You don't look ready."

"Well I am, I can't change because my shoulder hurts." Aria crankily shoved her bag into Spencer's arms only to wince at the pain that shot through her shoulder. "Would you please just drive me home? I think I need an ice bath."

"Okay." Spencer answered, wide eyed. She glanced at Hanna and Emily. "Do you need a ride home?"

Hanna shook her head, answering for the both of them. "We'll walk. Emily will wait for me…won't you Em?"

"Uh…yeah." Emily answered shiftily.

"Okay, we'll see you later then." Spencer said, moving to lightly grip Aria's arm to guide her out of the locker room.

"I can walk Spencer, it's my shoulder that hurts."

Emily chuckled at Aria's snarky comment as she turned back to her locker. Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye she glanced towards Hanna to see her stretching languidly, probably to work out the kinks in her muscles. She noticed Hanna smirk and quickly looked away, realizing she'd been caught staring.

"There's nobody else here right Em?"

Emily shuddered at the mental image that crept up on her of having her way with Hanna right there in the locker room. They were after all alone. She shook her head, telling herself for the hundredth time that Hanna was straight and obviously not interested in her.

"No?"

Emily realized that Hanna had taken the shake of her head as an answer to her previous question. "Oh um…yeah, we're alone." She glanced back towards Hanna. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Hanna said, even as she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra.

Emily inhaled sharply as Hanna pulled off her bra without hesitation.

"My shoulder hurts." Hanna explained in response to Emily's stunned expression. "Actually Em, do you think you could come here for a second?" she rubbed at her right shoulder feigning pain. "I can't reach."

"Uh…sure." Emily walked forward automatically until she was standing right in front of Hanna. "Where do you want me?"

Hanna bit her lip to supress a laugh as she watched Emily's cheeks flush with embarrassment. She turned around and rolled her shoulders. "Trust me, I'll tell you when you hit the right spot."

Emily exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm herself down before she moved her hands to Hanna's shoulders. She began to rub lightly, earning herself a soft hum of approval from Hanna.

Hanna reached up and gripped Emily's right hand, moving it a tiny bit closer to her neck, "Right there."

Emily swallowed heavily, trying to calm her ranging hormones and focus on the task at hand. She continued to massage lightly and spoke up to distract herself from her less than PG thoughts. "You do have a knot right here." She pressed down especially hard on Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna merely hummed in response to acknowledge that she'd heard Emily. They fell silent for a moment and Emily licked her lips as her eyes were inevitably drawn back to Hanna's neck. What she wouldn't give to press her lips to the soft pale skin, to feel Hanna's pulse pounding erratically against her mouth as she lightly sucked, just enough to leave a mark…

"Emily?"

"Huh?" Emily snapped out of her daze at the sound of Hanna calling her name. "Sorry, I was miles away."

Hanna chuckled under her breath. "I said do you think you could move down?"

"Move down?" Emily squeaked out, her thoughts going to a very inappropriate place.

"Your hands." Hanna reached up and took both of Emily's hands, moving them further down her back. Emily whimpered almost inaudibly as the tips of her fingers brushed against the sides of Hanna's breath before her hands were firmly reposition on Hanna's sides. "I wanted you to move them further down."

"Did you…" Emily trailed off with a cough trying to rid her voice of the husky tone it had adapted. "Did you hurt your ribs?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hanna muttered leaning back into Emily. "Do you think you can do anything about it?"

"Y-yeah, maybe." Emily answered. She highly doubted that she would be able to do anything about whatever was wrong with Hanna's ribs but she was unwilling to remove her hands from the blonde just yet for purely selfish reasons. She traced her hands lightly up and down Hanna's ribs for a moment, revelling in the warm skin beneath her fingers. Hanna sighed softly and Emily allowed her chin to rest lightly on Hanna's shoulder. Her fingers skimmed softly, almost teasingly over Hanna's abdomen and she found herself memorising the sensation of soft skin under her fingers.

"Emily." Hanna's voice sounded, causing Emily to startle slightly. "I think we need to talk about something."

"What about?"

"I noticed you, you know?" Emily's fingers stilled at the soft accusation, her stomach plummeting with dread. "Watching me earlier."

"I…" Emily began to pull back only for Hanna to grip her hands to keep them where they were. "Hanna…"

"I've noticed a few times." Hanna slipped her fingers between Emily's. "You watching me in the locker room…or when I get changed at your house."

Emily swallowed heavily but remained silent, worried about where the conversation was going.

"But all you do is watch, like you're too scared to make a move. So I decided…" Hanna used her hand to guide Emily's up until she could press it against her breast. "I would help you out."

"I uh…Hanna, I-I don't…" Emily stuttered at the feeling of Hanna's nipple pressing against her palm.

"Emily, for once in your life just take what you want." Releasing Emily's hand Hanna turned around to face Emily, holding out her own hands at her sides as if offering herself up. "You want me? Take me right…" Emily sprang forward, crashing her lips against Hanna's, effectively cutting off whatever it was she was going to say. The force of the movement caused Hanna to stumble back against the locker. She let out a soft whimper of pain but when Emily tried to pull back, probably to apologise or to ask if she was okay Hanna moved her hand to the back of Emily's neck and deepened the kiss, desperately seeking Emily's tongue out with her own.

Emily groaned into the kiss and traced her hands down Hanna's bare sides to her thighs.

Hanna pulled back slightly to catch her breath only to cup Emily's face, pressing rapid kisses to her lips. "What…are you…waiting for?" she captured Emily's bottom lip between her teeth and leaned her head back before releasing it with a pop. She met Emily's gaze intently. "Fuck me."

Emily braced herself with her left arm against the locker near Hanna's head and pressed against her, slipping one hand down Hanna's shorts into her underwear. She moaned softly at the sensation of slick hot flesh beneath her fingers.

"Emily…" Hanna muttered urgently when Emily stayed motionless for a minute. She rolled her hips forward, encouraging Emily to do something.

The movement spurred Emily into action and she began to move instantly, her fingers tracing tight circles around Hanna's clit.

"_Fuck_." Hanna threw her head back against the locker and bit her lip to hold back the groans that threatened to spring forth from her throat.

Emily watched Hanna in awe, still unable to believe that this was really happening to her. She'd never thought that Hanna would want anything to happen between them. Ducking her head Emily kissed Hanna's neck before sucking lightly at her pulse point. There would be a mark, she realized with a hint of pride as Hanna moaned wantonly.

She pulled away from Hanna, removing her hand without warning.

"Em, come on…" Hanna groaned pitifully.

"Shh." Emily pressed a gentle, pacifying kiss to Hanna's lips before she sank to her knees in front of her.

Hanna's eyes widened at the realization of what Emily was about to do. Before she had a chance to say anything Emily was gripping her shorts and underwear and with one quick pull tugged them down her legs.

Hanna glanced towards the door, suddenly nervous. It was after school but anyone could walk in. Her mind was quickly taken off the matter when Emily lightly nudged her knees apart, drawing her attention back.

Emily pressed a soft kiss to Hanna's inner thigh just above her knee and looked up at her with hooded eyes. Their eyes met intently for a moment before Emily ducked her head again to kiss a path up Hanna's thigh towards her centre.

Hanna glanced once again towards the door but at the first touch of Emily's tongue all thoughts of being caught flew from her head. She cried out as sparks of pure pleasure flowed through her, everything from her fingers to her toes tingling in response to Emily's ministrations.

Digging her fingernails into the back of Hanna's thighs Emily flattened her tongue against the blonde's clit, earning herself a rather loud moan.

Hanna's hands fell to the back of Emily's head in a search for something to hold onto. Detecting what Hanna was trying to do Emily reached out and pulled her hair-tie out, freeing her hair from the ponytail it was in. It flowed down her back and Hanna's hands instantly found purchase in it to tug Emily closer.

Emily would have smirked triumphantly had her mouth not been occupied. She shifted, her tongue trailing down to tease at Emily's opening while her nose lightly nudged her clit.

"Fuck, yes. Right there Em." Hanna whimpered, her hips rocking as she held Emily close to her.

Spurred on by the approval Emily continued with renewed enthusiasm, her hands shifting up Hanna's thighs to press against her abdomen in an attempt to keep her relatively still.

Hanna dared to glance down at what Emily was doing and almost came just at the sight of Emily's head bobbing up and down between her legs. Her head thumped back against the locker and she tightened her grip on Emily's hair as her orgasm fast approached. She wasn't prepared when Emily wrapped her lips around her clit and hummed softly. Her senses were immediately overwhelmed and she cried out loudly, her hips arching towards Emily and her eyes squeezing shut as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her knees buckled and she felt Emily stand up, curling her arms around her waist to hold her up. Hanna didn't open her eyes however until she felt Emily's hot breath against her face.

"Hey." Emily grinned at her.

Hanna returned the grin automatically but she was quickly distracted by the sight of Emily's damp lips. "Emily you have…"

"What?" Emily looked confused for a moment until she realized where Hanna's gaze was focused. "Oh…" she licked her lips and smirked. "You taste amazing."

"I do?"

"You do." As if to confirm what she was saying Emily pressed her lips against Hanna's giving her a lingering kiss. Hanna's brow furrowed at the strange taste on Emily's tongue but she had to admit it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

"What do you say we go home and I return the favour?" Hanna asked suggestively when Emily finally pulled back.

Emily was surprised, having not expected Hanna to want to reciprocate but she nodded eagerly and stooped down in front of Hanna. She helpfully pulled her shorts and underwear back up for her and gave her another quick kiss. "I'm ready when you are."

THE END.


End file.
